Just a dream?
by ZswaggerSexGod
Summary: Rocky Blue has some strange dreams, but what happens when they become reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Rocky's POV**

She walks closer and closer to me. Her fire red hair flowing in the wind. She grabs my waist and we see eye to eye. She slowly reaches for my pants and unbuckles my belt still looking straight into my eyes. She kneels down on her knees and begins feeling her way around.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*7:00 AM*

I sit up from my bed with the sun shining in my face. Who was that girl? And why was she so mesmerising?

TY: Rocky! Breakfast is ready!

I sit up and make my way to the bathroom touching my erection that I got from that dream. I have to find that girl.

I throw on a crewneck with some Trueys and my grey pair of Retro 10s. Quickly check myself out in the mirror. "Damn I look fine"

TY: Rocky hurry up your breakfast is getting cold.

I hurry downstairs and grab two waffles and head out the door. Ty chases after me.

TY: Can't you stay and appreciate the heartwarming breakfast that I cooked?

ROCKY: Ty you're too gay to function.

TY: Hey! Ladies love a man that can cook!

I continue out the door where I'm greeted by my chauffeur. I'm 17 and can drive myself to school but since I come from a rich family, my mom insists that I shouldn't have to do anything by myself.

I step out from a black Mercedes to my new school, Vinewood high. I was going to a normal school in downtown L.A. but my mom says it's too dangerous and wants to waste thousands of dollars on a waste yute place like this. It's a private school full of snobby rich kids who think they're better than everybody. As I walk to the door, I can hear a bunch of girls snickering about me.

*Look at that whore over there

***Who? Raquel Blue?**

*Yea she's a total dyke, I mean look at the way she dresses.

***She thinks she's so cool just cause her dad is some big drug lord.**

ROCKY: HEY! First of all my name is Rocky and secondly, if you have anything to say, says it to my face.

*Or what? Are you gonna go all lesbian and rape me?

ROCKY" I'm not a lesbi…

*HEY! CUT IT OUT!*

Whoa. It's her, the girl from my dreams. The other girls slowly walk away still snickering about me.

Hi I'm Cecelia Jones, she said.

ROCKY: That's too hard. Imma call you Cece. Cool?

CECE: Umm sure. I could use a nickname. So are you new around here?

ROCKY: Yeah. It's my first day.

CECE: How do you like it so far?

ROCKY: Well I've already had a fight in the first 5 minutes but on the upside I did meet a beautiful girl.

CECE: Really? What's her name? Do I know her?

ROCKY: It's a good thing you're pretty cause you're not all that bright.

CECE: Are you flirting with me?

ROCKY: I don't know. What does it look like to you?

I could see Cece blushing. Wow she's even more beautiful in real life.

CECE: How about I show you around before school starts?

ROCKY: Sure I could get to know this place better.

Cece opens the door for me and leads me inside. She skips inside and all the way to the end of the hall.

Aren't you gonna show me what all these rooms are?

Nah, she said.

We get to the end where there's a girls washroom. She pulls my hand and runs inside. She pushes me into a stall and starts unbuckling my pants.

Please don't be another dream I hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 OMG! Reviews would really help guys!**

* * *

**ROCKY POV**

Is this really happening? First day of school and I'm already getting action.

She slowly pulls down my pants to reveal my Calvin Klein briefs?

"Briefs? I knew you were a dyke." She said

Has she not notice that I have a cock yet?

"Cece slow down. You have to get to know me better first" I said

She didn't care. She runs her finger down my thigh and pulls down my briefs.

CECE: "WHAT THE FUCK?"

ROCKY: "I told you that you had to get to know me better first."

I pull up my briefs and buckle up my pants.

Cece opens the stall and heads to the sink.

CECE: "I think I'm gonna throw up. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE A DICK YOU SICKO?"

ROCKY: "ME? You're the one so horny to get into my pants!"

"I'm done." She said as she exited the bathroom.

* * *

**Kinda short but I'm doing chapter 3 right after this! Sorry if I broke your boner but I'll make the next one worth it!**


	3. Chapter 3

CECE POV

I sit in my bed thinking of what happened today. It was kinda hot. WHAT AM I SAYING EW! But rocky, her abs, her boyish style, it's so hot. Maybe I overreacted a little. I mean it's not so bad. I get fucked with strap-ons all the time, why not the real thing?

I thought about it for a while. I need her in my pants right now. I go on Facebook and search up Rocky. What was her last name again?

It doesn't matter cause her Facebook name was Rocky "SwaggySexGod" Real cute. I smiled. I sent a friend request and messaged her. She messaged me back right away. Desperate much?

(The Facebook conversation)

CECE: Hey it's Cece and I'm thinking maybe I overreacted earlier. Can we like try it again ;)

ROCKY: Who says I wanna do it with you anyways. :P

CECE: I might not be that smart but I can tell when a girl's lying. Cum over right now ;)

ROCKY: Alright text me your address 555-3643

CECE: Okk! See you soon :D

Wow. That was easy. I quickly hop in the shower to wash up and feel fresh when I hear the doorbell. That was quick. I grab a towel and run downstairs to the door without clothes. It's not like I'm gonna need it anyways.

ROCKY POV

I ring the doorbell sorta nervous of what's gonna happen next. Is she gonna freak out again.

*Door opens

Whoa. Cece's in nothing but a towel. I start feeling something harden from looking at her smooth legs, her wet red hair, and the drops of water on her perfect skin.

"What are you waiting for? Come in! No one's home so we have the house to ourselves."

"Wow you have a big house. There must be a million rooms we can do it in." I said

"If you can last that long" she said smirking.

"They don't call me Swaggy sex god for nothing" I joked

She grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs. Her towel unravels at the back giving me a perfect view of her petite teen ass. I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as she opened the door to her room, I attacked her. I rip off her towel and push her on the bed and join her on top. Our lips instantly connect in a rough, hungry kiss.

I break the kiss to take off my crewneck slide off my jeans leaving me in a sports bra and briefs.

We continue passionately making out when Cece runs her hand down to my cock. She slides her way down, kissing my neck and taking off my bra. She flips me over so now I'm on the bed and she's kneeling right in front of me.

CECE: "I've never done this before."

ROCKY: "You're a virgin? You seemed pretty experienced to me"

CECE: "No, I've never like sucked dick before"

ROCKY: "That's alright you can just start off slo…WHOOOAA"

She takes my whole cock in her mouth right away, bobbing up and down rapidly. She reaches on hand up to grab my tits.

I would be touching her up to but I'm too lost in the pleasure. Could this be one of my sex dreams again? I pinched myself. OW! That hurts! This is real.

Cece starts slowing down and I pick her up. I carry her over to her makeup table and set her on top. I position myself at her entrance and go in slowly trying not to hurt her with my enormous cock. I slide all the way into her wet cunt then pull out. I pick up my speed and thrust into her faster and faster.

"YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE CAUSE IMMA DESTROY THAT PUSSY"

She didn't say anything except let out a series of short breathless screams.

"OMG OMG FASTER ROCKY. FUCK ME HARDER! FASTER FASTER"

I obey and pick up my speed and strength. I fuck her so hard and slam her back and forth into the mirror.  
"What's my name" I whispered into her ear.

"ROCKY" she screamed

"Who am I" I asked

"THE SWAGGY SEX GOD! YASS ROCKY FUCK ME HARDER"

I'm literally going in and out of her like a bullet. Raping her aching pussy. I can feel her tightening up around me. With one final thrust her head swings back into the mirror and it shatters into a million pieces behind her. I pull out and cum onto the floor.

Wow that was amazing. I look over at Cece. She's unconscious. I feel the back of her head. Blood. Oh no. Did I just fuck a girl to death?

* * *

**Cliff hanger? On no! What will happen to Cece? Please leave me tons of reviews cause it will help me further improve!**


	4. Chapter 4

NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys! I will be updating soon on this but I have an idea for another story nad need some feedback! It's in the olden days with slavery. Basically a family buys Rocky and Ty as slaves and soon Rocky falls in love with Cece. Gunther and Tinka are Cece's step siblings and Ty falls in love with Tinka. Will be rated M if you know what I mean.

So how does that sound? Can I get some more reviews on the current story too? Thanks guys!


End file.
